The present invention generally relates to a filtration unit for separating impurities and moisture from fuel that is stored in a container such as a fuel can. More particularly, the invention relates to a filtering device disposed within a fuel can and through which fuel is poured. Dirt, condensation and other impurities are separated from the fuel as it is poured through the filtering unit that is located between a nozzle or spout attached to the fuel can and an interior hollow or cavity of the fuel can where fuel is stored.
Many problems are created when impurities are passed from a fuel storage container into and through a fuel system for a combustion engine. For example, efficiency of an engine is decreased when moisture and other impurities are present in fuel systems. Damage to an engine may occur when impurities are passed through a fuel flow controlling device such as a carburetor or fuel injector of a combustion engine. If the fuel system is equipped with a filter, the filter must be routinely maintained by performing maintenance on it. This maintenance includes draining condensation and other impurities from the filter. Otherwise, the filter must be periodically replaced.
Moisture is present in most fuel storage tanks or containers. Condensation of this moisture may occur when temperatures rise and fall or when a temperature differential exists between the interior and exterior of the fuel storage container. Water introduced into an engine's fuel system can cause stalling, carburetor icing, fuel line freezing, corrosion in the fuel tank and lines, and injector and engine damage.
The presence of water in a fuel system may require draining of the fuel storage tank and fuel lines in order for an engine to operate properly. This may require a mechanic or other service person to remove the fuel storage tank and pass air or other moisture-reducing media through the fuel lines before the engine will operate. These processes are very costly and time-consuming.
Thus, there is a heartfelt need for reducing water that is introduced into a fuel system of an engine. It is desirous to separate water from fuel prior to pouring fuel into a fuel system from a storage container such as a fuel can.